Attack on Final Fantasy 13
by CuddlyKittyCat
Summary: The story takes place after three years since the fall of Cocoon happened. Lightning disappears after going on a big mission. An attack happens in the town/village Serah lives in just like an attack happened in her village years ago. She meets up with her old friend Noel. Will she go with him to find out where her sister is and find out what is happening? Stay tuned to find out!


**_Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic chapter series I'am going to do on here! It's a mix of Final Fantasy 13 trilogy, Attack on Titan, Guilty Crown and SAO(just a bit with some characters and some ideas). So bare with me if the story itself in the chapters has any errors. The story takes place after three years with the Cocoon incident. It's also been a longwhile since Lightning left for her big mission, but hasn't come back since and Serah has been worried. Since then, everything changed. Monsters have been attacking, titans are coming through and the dragon that attacked Serah's old village Shiganshina is showing up again. She meets up with a long lost friend named Noel Kreiss she hasn't seen since the incident that happened many years ago. Noel claims to have seen and talked with Lightning. Can Serah trust Noel to find out where Lightning is and what is going on?_**

 **Aaannd this is how it starts! Enjoy!**

~Chapter One~

Serah's POV.

There was a loud crash outside the window that made me instantly sit up halfway. I quickly got out of bed and headed over to my closet to pull out my green hoodie that had a leather vest built in and also pulled on my dark brown boots. Screams started coming from outside. I ran out of my room and then headed out the front door.

My eyes widened the horror. Some buildings were in ruin..blood stains were everywhere...Titans were coming along with some bigger monsters.."No.." I muttured. A titan was coming near where I'am and I had nothing to defend myself with...

I slowly backed away until I tripped over something from behind and fell backwards. "No! Lightning help me!" I screamed as I quickly shielded myself. Gunshots were going off as I opened my eyes to see Lebreau running towards my way while shooting at the titan. She grabbed me by the shoulders hard and shook me. "Get a hold of yourself, Serah! Your sister is gone and you have to look after yourself now. Do you hear me-" Lebreau got whacked to the side by the titan and started to come near me again while reaching out to grab me. I shielded myself again waiting for the titan to grab me..I felt like I had nothing else to fight for..my sister was gone..my friend...

The titan roared in pain as it fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a young man with dark brown hair, ice blue eyes. Wearing: jeans, converse, a dark blue shirt and a dark blue hoodie with a denim vest to go over. He also had a bag and two swords over his back.

"You want her?! Then you're gonna have to go through me!" The man yelled as he jumped right down in front of me and turned to face me. I couldn't believe it..."Noel..I-it's you.." I muttered under my breath. "Save it for later. I promise I'll explain everything later on, but we need to get moving now." He explained. "O-okay.." He handed a purple bow with some king of jewel in the middle of it. I took it and took his hand as he helped me up on my feet. "You can fight, can't you?" he asked me. "Uhm..If I have to..I've never fought.." "You're gonna have to. For now, let's stick together and head somewhere safe." I nodded in agreement and head off with Noel to fight our way through.

"Serah!" I turned around to see Gadot, his girlfriend Keira, Yuj holding Lebreau in his arms and Maqui altogether. "Hey, you guys!" I yelled back. I started to walk over to them, but I felt arms scoop me up and I was quickly moved out of the way as a large tree branch from a tree caught fire and fell right between us and my friends. I looked up to see I was in Noel's arms. "Serah! You okay!?" Maqui yelled. "Yeah! I'm okay! Listen! I'm with an old friend now and I promise I'll be safe! You guys get yourselves out of here and stay careful! I'll see you all soon!" I yelled back and Noel took me in the opposite direction running with me in his arms. I could hear my friends call out my name, but I couldn't look back. I clutched at Noel's chest as he carried me somewhere safe...Every other part of me just felt numb..It almost felt like the attack that happened so many years ago...

 **Okay you guys, this is the end of the first chapter since I'am too tired to type, lol. I hope you all enjoy! I promise to add more chapters when I can! ^-^**


End file.
